Light-emitting devices, such as light-emitting diodes and laser diodes, which use a Group III-V or Group II-VI compound semiconductor material, are capable of rendering various colors, such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet, by virtue of the development of thin-film growth technologies and device materials, are capable of producing white light at high efficiency using fluorescent materials or through color mixing, and have advantages such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, fast response speed, safety, and environmental friendliness as compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Therefore, such light-emitting devices are increasingly applied to transmission modules of optical communication units, light-emitting diode backlights as a replacement for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlights of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, lighting apparatuses using white light-emitting diodes as a replacement for fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, headlights for vehicles, and traffic lights.
A light-emitting device is configured such that a light-emitting structure, including a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer and a second conductive semiconductor layer, is disposed on a substrate and such that a first electrode and a second electrode are respectively disposed on the first conductive semiconductor layer and the second conductive semiconductor layer. Electrons injected through the first conductive semiconductor layer and holes injected through the second conductive semiconductor layer meet each other to emit light having energy determined by the inherent energy band of a constituent material of the active layer.
A light-emitting device package may be configured such that a light-emitting device is electrically connected with a pair of lead frames on a package body. When the lead frames are secured to the package body, bending portions may be formed.
The bending portions may cause separation of the lead frames from the package body. If the package body and the lead frames are separated from each other, moisture or other foreign substances may permeate a gap therebetween, leading to deterioration in sealing performance of the light-emitting device package.